Weightless
by A Fanfiction Angel
Summary: All through her life Ziva has experienced hardship, hurt, betrayal but has rarely felt unburdened of life's troubles. Sometimes it just takes the right person to make her forget and to let go. One-shot.


**

* * *

**

Weightless

* * *

_I wanna feel reckless_

_I wanna live it up, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_Cause that would be enough_

* * *

"I've found it!" he cried from a few feet away.

The woman sighed, and wearily brushed the strands of her hair off her face. "I refuse to believe you would have found it before me when you have been playing in the sandpit for the last ten minutes," she retorted.

"And what is this Miss David?" he was grinning madly as he waved the piece of rope in the air. Pivoting around to where he was standing she saw he was right. He _had_ found the weapon of strangulation – and in two minutes as well.

"Damn you Tony."

"What was that?"

"We are _not_ going forward with our bet Tony. It's stupid, irrational, completely – "

"Brilliant?" he offered helpfully. "You know you want to."

She responded with an icy glare.

"8 o'clock tonight I'll be at your doorstop. Don't bother wearing anything fancy, it'll just get dirty."

"Just where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled knowingly.

* * *

He knocked on the door three times before a half bemused, half pissed looking Israeli opened the door. He peered his head into the door hoping to catch a glimpse of her elusive house that no one from work had visited before.

She pushed his head out with her palm. "I'm ready, let's go."

"You're not going to invite me in?" he shot her his best puppy dog expression.

"No," she said briskly.

Like a gentleman he opened the car door for her and she gingerly stepped in.

"You'll have to put this on," he said, a little nervous at her reaction.

Ziva turned to him and saw that he was clutching a piece of black fabric.

"A blindfold?" she asked.

"Just so you can't see where we're going. You can take it off once we get there."

Just when he thought she'll throw a fit and run back to her house she snatched the meagre piece of fabric from his hand and tied it around her head, covering her eyes.

"There? Happy?" she asked again.

"Very," he replied before turning the keys in ignition.

They drove around for a long time, Tony deliberately turning at unexpected places, doing random U-turns and going around in circles just to confuse Ziva. And boy was she confused, after fourteen turns Ziva gave up trying to guess where they were going and complacently laid back into her seat and relaxed.

They made light banter on their way there, chatting about recent office romances, Abby's new tattoo, McGee's new girlfriend and the like.

"We're there!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Stay right there, I'll fetch you."

Opening his door and going around to her side to open hers he offered his hand and made sure she didn't trip as she stepped out. Not that he expected her to trip anyways; assassins wouldn't live long if they were clumsy and uncoordinated.

Putting his hands gently on her both her shoulders she pushed her in the right direction. Ziva felt the soft grass she was treading on and before she had a chance to say anything Tony took off her blindfold.

"Ta da!"

She looked confused at first, then angry and finally the corner of her mouth turned upwards just a little.

He beamed, "aren't you going to ask why we're here?"

"_Playgrounds are where I spent half my childhood." Tony remarked as they walked by the children's playground, searching for the murder weapon on the case they were currently investigating._

"_I had no time for playgrounds when I was little. There were none near our house and no one would drive me to one." Ziva stated simply._

Ziva felt pricks of water escape from the corner of her eyes. "I think I know."

Naturally taking her hand in his Tony led her to the sandpit. When he realised that he was dragging an immobile person he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No no," she reassured hastily. "I just…can we go on the swings first?"

His heart skipped a beat, remembering their conversation earlier that day.

_Tony's eyebrows shot up. "So you've never been on a swing before?"_

_She shook her head, _

"_Not once?"_

"_Never."_

Plopping down on the seat she slowly wrapped her fingers around the chains beside her.

"Ready?" Tony asked from behind.

She was too nervous to do anything else but nod.

Placing both hands on her back he pushed gently, as if he would for a small child going on the swings for the first time.

"Extend both legs when you go forward and bend them when you go back," he instructed softly.

She did what she was told and soon found herself insisting Tony to push harder.

As she felt the night breeze brush past her body and that natural thrill and adrenalin as she swung high up in the air she laughed loudly. It was a rare feeling to experience this pure joy that Ziva felt right now. She felt so carefree and relaxed once she had let down those barriers she had so carefully built around herself.

When she finally had enough she turned to her partner. "Thank you for bringing me here Tony," she breathed.

"The pleasure is all mine," he smiled back.

As they sat on the grass eating the fish and chips that Tony had brought along in the car Ziva placed her head on Tony's shoulder and wiggled her bare toes, squealing like a little girl as she felt the cold air tickle them.

She felt simply, weightless.

* * *

_Lyrics used in this story were from the song Weightless - All Time Low_

_A/N: I've been having all these one-shot ideas lately..teehee. So what did you think? Reviews make me very happy!_


End file.
